


Two Halves of a Whole

by dead_but_living



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Ocean, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Harassment, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stalking, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: Leon Kuwata didn't need anybody. He is independent, cool, and doesn't care about soulmates. He dates who he wants, when he wants. He doesn't care who his soulmate is because he's sure they'll probably be terrible with his luck. At least that's how he portrays himself. You see, the reality of his situation is that he was forced to become independent at a young age. He didn't have anybody to help him, and so he learned how to handle himself. His cousin is obsessive and drives off all of his girlfriends because she's "in love with him." After a certain point, Leon knew his own cousin would drive away his soulmate if she got the chance, so he stopped caring.Yasuhiro Hagakure is a laid-back dude. Doesn't really care about anything. But Yasuhiro truly hopes to find his soulmate more than anything. He wants to find his destined one and forever make them feel safe and loved in his arms. Little does he know, his future beloved will really need that comfort.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Leon is 18 and Hagakure is 22 because it's gonna be that they've been at Hope's Peak for a while.
> 
> Warnings: Kanon and her creepy actions are mentioned quite a bit here, I apologize.

[LEON'S POV]

I sighed as my alarm clock blared, sitting up in bed. After barely getting any sleep, I probably looked dead. I grab my phone to see it blown up with messages from my cousin. I shivered, opening them to see a range of images, from selfies to pictures the news had taken of me when I was at school. I mute my phone, shivering as I try not to feel sick.

She's my cousin and I care for her like I would my own sister... But she doesn't really get the hint. Kanon acts so obsessive, and has chased off every person I've ever dated. She stalks me and I don't even have privacy anymore because she gets so jealous. Even all the people I've dated can feel her watching us. It's creepy and annoying, but I can't tell her off! Everytime I try, she threatens to hurt herself! And my parents don't care!! Last time I tried to tell them how uncomfortable it made me, my parents had shrugged it off and told me I was in the wrong. They never listen when I say something is wrong. They tell me I'm lazy and I should be more like Kanon, but I never want to be like her for as long as I live. 

I stand up, shivering at the cold air hitting my bare chest. I pass the full body mirror on the way to the bathroom and pause to look at the black pattern littering my torso. It was large, going from the same level as my nipple to my bellybutton. It was meant to be half of a star from what I could tell, but all I see is a stain and something else I'll ruin.

Most people dream of their soulmate littering kisses and affectionate touches to their soulmarks but all I can imagine is how disgusted they'd be when they find a matching mark and see it change color. I can only imagine how disappointed they'd be, and how upset Kanon would be to see me have a soulmate. How Kanon might even try to get a matching tattoo of my soulmark to try and convince me we're meant to be. 

You see, everyone has a soulmate and a soulmark. Some people even have multiple soulmates. Your soulmark or soulmarks is/are going to be a black solid half of a shape until you meet the destined one to match. When you connect the marks, they will change to a color that the mark feels embodies the soulmates soul. Nobody knows what color their soul is until they meet their soulmate. It isn't uncommon to date people who aren't your soulmate, as some people prefer to reveal their marks while in a relationship to see if they're really meant to be. Others just find happiness from being with other people but without the commitment of being together forever.

I cringe at the sappy story of how soulmates work and hurriedly rush into the bathroom. 

After taking a shower, I quickly dry off and leave the bathroom only to put my towel on the mirror. I wouldn't say I'm insecure, just that seeing my body can feel... Uncomfortable sometimes. With my mirror covered, I rush to throw on my black skinny jeans and a black Fall Out Boy t-shirt. Sighing once the clothes are in place, I remove the towel and put it back in the bathroom. When I come back out, I start to put on my accessories. From the ring I put on my goatee, to the rings I so love, they help me feel better. I absolutely love to fidget with my multitude of metal accessories. The sound that comes from tapping my rings together, the sounds of chains shifting and tapping against eachother, all of it is so insanely calming to me.

Today, my class was going to the beach for some sort of "field trip." I don't really see the point of it, but I grab a bag to pack my stuff anyway. I found a plain black t-shirt and my swim trunks, knowing I won't want my classmates to see my mark. I grab a few water bottles, putting them in the bag as well along with a beach towel. 

When I'm finished, I nod in approval before pausing. I realize that all my jewelry is fairly pointless since I'll just be removing it when I get to the beach. I take off the rings and other accessories, keeping only my padlock necklace. I think for another moment and remove my jacket as well, keeping my jeans and t-shirt. Finally satisfied, I grab my bag and put my platforms on. 

I exit my dorm to see Taka patrolling the halls, seemingly trying to make sure everyone makes it to the dining hall. He nodded at me, opening his mouth to give me an instruction. 

"Leon! Please make your way to the dining hall, where our other classmates are waiting! From there, we will board a bus to go to the beach!!" He belted out before continuing on to knock on a few people's doors. I assume that's what he had been doing before I left, so I shrugged it off.

I arrive at the dining hall to see half of my classmates there. Asahina was excitedly rambling to Sakura as she bounces up and down, while Celestia and Kyoko calmly seemed to be talking about something. Makoto looked around nervously as Sayaka seemed to be scolding him about something, while Mondo and Chihiro ate quietly together. I shrugged and sat down next to Mondo, noticing he had Taka's bag along with his own. 

After a while, everyone but Hiro- and Taka obviously- were in the dining room. Soon enough, we could hear Kiyotaka Ishimaru loudly scolding said classmate. A tired Yasuhiro Hagakure enters the room, dragging his feet with his bag lazily thrown on his shoulder- seemingly have been woken up only moments ago- as the hall moniter scolded on behind him. He tries to walk towards the kitchen, but Taka catches him and starts dragging him back out the threshold, nodding to the rest of us. 

"If you wanted to get breakfast, you would have awoken earlier!! Now we must stay on schedule and get on the bus!!" He says angrily. Hiro looks exasperated but begrudgingly let himself be dragged away. 

We all gather our own things and I watch as Hina runs out the door excitedly, shouting back for her soulmate. Our tallest classmate chuckles, and stands to follow Hina. I can see the dark blue half of a flower on the back of her thigh as she walked out, making me smile slightly. Mondo grabs Taka and his own bags, holding Taka's with a hand printed with a red triangle. The other half was a lavender color, making a diamond. I hold in a sigh, grabbing my own bag to follow my classmates. 

Once on the bus, a teacher was already waiting to drive us. I had originally sat on my own, but Hiro quickly moves to sit next to me. When he sits down, he starts rambling about some bigfoot theory, and I stifle a laugh. He looks at me with a look of faux offense, only becoming a loop of laughter and over exaggerated offense. 

I eventually headbutt his shoulder to get him to stop, barely able to breathe as I giggled. He huffed jokingly, but I could see out of the corner of my eye he had an expression of triumph. I sigh as I calm down and suddenly realized how we look, so I hurriedly sat up and tensed. Hiro looked at me confused but didn't question it. 

The rest of the trip passes pretty quickly, Hiro offering up crazy stories and jokes whenever he can. Once at the beach, we quickly go to the two changing rooms designated by sex. I tense a little as I enter and quickly finding two stalls, Chihiro taking the other out of his obvious insecurity. I try to change as fast as possible and leave to find only Hiro, Byakuya, and Makoto in the changing room. I grab a locker and throw my bag inside, only to pause as I see Hiro remove his own shirt. 

My breathing stills as the black mark is revealed, mirroring my own. Knowing I must look stupid, I slam the locker shut and rush out. My face is bright red as some panic sets in. For a second I take a double take to make sure I have my towel. Luckily I had it, so I walked over to the beach and set it down at the edge of where we had decided to set up. Asahina and Sakura were already in the water, smiling warmly at eachother. Kiyotaka had a bucket with a bunch of sunscreen containers, so he had people form a line to get some and get help applying it. 

I nervously join the crowd as the same time Hiro did. He grins at me as he joins the group. I shakily take the sunscreen, trying to hide my obvious anxiety. After applying the sunscreen to my arms, legs, and face, I look around to see if anyone else needs help only to be approached my the man himself.

"Hey! You sure you wanna go all day in all black? Isn't that supposed to make you hotter?" He said, a bit confused. My face flushes more and he seems to notice immediately. "Holy shit you're already overheating! We need help!!"

I sputter for a minute, waving my arms as I try to make an excuse. Taka runs over quickly while everyone else stares, making me hug one arm around my torso and shield my face with the other arm. 

"Are you alright? We should get you to the shade! I brought a few umbrellas in the case that this may happen, so please come with me! I'd also suggest removing your swim shirt!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out to help me. I remove the arm from my eyes and shake my head. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!! Just a bit tired today!" I said, holding my arm up in defense. Hiro rolls his eyes, grabbing my free arm and dragging me to the umbrella. I try to avoid looking at his bare chest the whole time and stare at the ground when I am in the shade. He rolls his eyes again and runs to the ocean. I sigh, sitting down cross-legged with my arms wrapped tightly around my torso. 

This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't how I'm supposed to find out. I mean, Sakura and Hina may have found eachother on the first day because Sakura's mark is far down enough on her thigh to be visible. And Mondo and Taka found out after a week or so, because Mondo had always worn fingerless gloves before then and Taka had injured his hand- so it had bandages for a while. Nobody else has found their soulmate, and those four are really good together. It can't be like this, it can't. 

I jump when I hear someone sit next to me and look to find Mondo Owada himself. I clear my throat and straighten my posture, trying to look less nervous. He just gives me an exasperated look and shrugs. 

"What's up?" He asks nonchalantly. I shrug, forcing a grin as he stares at me expectantly. He rolls his eyes, continuing. "I know you're lying. Just a second ago, you looked like ya' were gonna start cryin' any second. Now, what's up?" 

I sigh, untensing as I try to come up with a lie. My eyes shift around, glancing at my classmates. I laugh as I watch Sakura chase Hiro out of the water for whatever reason, but look away again as soon as I glance at his mark. 

He's too laid back. I'm way too high-maintenance for him, he'll never want to stay with me. And Kanon would scare him off so easily. He'd be terrified of her. Yeah, he's funny and nice and a lot of fun to hang out with, but this can't be happening. 

"Leon-" Mondo cuts off my train of thought, causing me to jump and blink back the tears that had started to form. "What's wrong? If you need, we can go somewhere a bit farther, but I'm not leavin' ya' to fend for yourself." 

I fold in on myself slightly and hold my face with my hands. Mondo awkwardly rubs my shoulder with his hand, unsure if how to comfort me. When I look back up, I see his printed hand and almost tear up again. 

".. I think I know who my soulmate is.." I mumble, whipping underneath my eyes with my t-shirt because of the sunscreen on my hands. Mondo seems to misread the situation and grins at me. 

"That's awesome! Who is it? If you need help talkin' to them, I can try ta' help!! I'm really happy for you!" He said before pausing, looking at me with more concern as I start to shake. 

"I want to talk to them but.. they won't want me. Not only am I high-maintenance as hell, I've got a ton of family baggage because of how fucked up my family is." I blurt out, squeezing my shoulders with the opposite hands. Mondo seems to understand the situation and nods, a bit shocked. 

"Are ya' meaning?" He asked, referring to when I had told him about Kanon and my neglectful parents. "Damn. Listen, Leon, your soulmate will love ya' no matter what. Even if it takes a bit of time, they will love ya' for who ya' are. I know I was kinda an ass to you when we first met, but your fuckin' amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you." 

I start to cry slightly and cover my face with shaky hands. Mondo chuckles slightly in endearment before continuing. 

"I know ya' hide behind a mask cuz you're scared nobody is gonna like the real you, but I only started truly liking ya' when ya' stopped pretendin'. You're a funny person, ya' care a lot more than people realize, and ya' always try to make sure everyone is havin' a good time. You're one of my best friends, man, and whoever you're 'mate is will love you." Mondo says, rubbing my back as my crying intensifies. 

I freeze when I hear footsteps approach, only to relax again when Taka speaks. 

"Is everything alright?" He asks before noticing my shaking. "What happened?!" 

I remove my head from my hands to wipe my eyes with my shirt again. I look up at Kiyotaka, smiling to show I was alright. He seems to relax a bit, but still stared at me with a confused expression.

"It's just.. a lot." I said hesitantly. Taka nodded and sat as well, trying to help how he can. 

"What if.. what if ya' make your soulmark visible? I'm assumin' that's what the shirt's for, so when they notice, you'll be set! Ya' won't have to make the first move if ya' don't want to!" Modni suggested. I tense, looking at Taka nervously as he nodded in agreement. 

I blush, but give up defeat, slowly removing the garment and holding it in front of my chest. 

"May we see it?" Kiyotaka asked quietly, probably the most quiet he's been all day. I try to calm my rapid heartbeat and put the shirt down. Both of them nod in understanding, Mondo turning to glance at Yasuhiro. Taka stayed with his back facing the others, looking at me with a look of encouragement. 

"He's kind of stupid, but he'll figure it out at some point." Mondo shrugged, lightening the mood. "Maybe ya' can come hang with one of us so that we all still have fun?" 

I sigh nervously, but nod in agreement. We all stand up and walk towards the ocean. 

"I still need to help with supervision, I apologize." Taka says, stopping. Throughout bthe walk, I had been hiding behind Mondo to keep my mark out if sight. 

"It's cool, um, we'll just go swim." I said nervously, unsure of how to go about it. Mondo chuckled at my awkwardness but leans down to give Taka a kiss on the cheek, chuckling more as the hall monitor protested.

We watch as Hina, Hiro, Makoto, and Sayaka begin a splash fight and laugh as Sakura pushes Yasuhiro over from behind, definitely bribed by Asahina. The water is deep enough where we stood that I could move from behind Mondo without my mark being visible so we joined in the fun. 

Soon enough, it was lunch time and we all ran out of the ocean. Some people hadn't gotten in the water, mainly Kyoko, Byakuya, Celestia, and Hifumi, but that was okay. 

After we had all gathered around, a sudden awkward silent filled out group. I was a bit confused until I realized most of them were staring at me and someone else, specifically out chests. I glance anxiously at Hiro to see him grinning from ear to ear, but still can't help the feeling of panic rising in me. My breathing quickens as I look at the expressions of the people around me, but Taka seems to be one of the only people who notice. 

"Leon. Breathe. He seems to be happy that you're his soulmate, it'll be alright." He says calmly, untensing his shoulders to seem less intimidating. I nod, trying to slow my breathing. Everyone else seemed to be distracted with food, no longer caring about it. After I had calmed down sufficiently, a voice sounded right next to me. 

"We can take it slow if you want. I don't want to do anything you'll be upset with, so just tell me what you want to do and I'll be cool with it." Yasuhiro said calmly with a gentle smile, holding his hand out hesitantly. I nod, trying to form my words.

"Look.. it's not that I'm upset you're my soulmate, but... It's not like I'm the ideal soulmate, man. I'm flaky as hell, and I got tons of issues that are kinda hard to deal with." I say, shrugging. Kiyotaka tenses slightly while Hiro's smile fell. My expression grows more confused before Hiro speaks up. 

"Can I hug you?" I nod, brow still furrowed in confusion. He pulls me into a tight hug, connecting out marks in the process. "You're my soulmate, dude. No matter how flaky you are, or how many problems you've got- I'm meant to be with you. And I'll always be here for you, cuz not only are we destined to be together, but you're just a fun person in general." 

I sigh into the hug, letting the realization hit me. My destined one wants me. My destined one is happy to be with me. My destined one won't leave. He pulls back slightly to look at our brightly colored marks and smiles at me as I try to rub the tears from my eyes. I've already cried enough today, damn. I look down to see his bright red mark, matching my green one. Not able to hold it in, I start to cry again before being pulled into another hug. 

"I shall.. leave you two alone for the time being. Congratulations on finding eachother, I am glad you two can complete one another." Taka said awkwardly, patting my shoulder. I had my face buried in Hiro's shoulder, so I'm unsure of where he went, but I'm just happy I found my destined one. I'm just happy he still wants me. I'm just happy this won't be ruined, because I'm finally away from those who have hurt me before.


End file.
